Top
|Gender = Male |Date of death = Age 780 (erased from existence; revived) |Occupation = Leader of the Pride Troopers God of Destruction candidate of Universe 11 |Allegiance = Pride Troopers Team Universe 11 |FamConnect = Vermoud (superior/teacher) Cae (superior) Marcarita (superior/teacher) Jiren (friend/subordinate) Dyspo (subordinate) Vuon (subordinate) Kunshi (subordinate) Tupper (subordinate) Zoiray (subordinate) Cocotte (subordinate) Kettol (subordinate) Casserale (subordinate) }} is the leader of the heroic team, the Pride Troopers, guardians of peace within Universe 11. Top is also a candidate to become Universe 11's next God of Destruction. Top is a humble, hot-blooded, and respectful, fighter who strongly believes in Justice. Appearance Top is a tall and burly alien humanoid. He has tan colored skin, yellow eyes with dark lines under them, and a large white mustache that covers his mouth. He also sports two perpetually prominent veins on his head. While sporting a well-muscled frame apart from his portly midsection, his overall body-type is noticeably disproportionate: he has comparatively short and skinny legs while his arms very long with massive hands bigger than his entire head. He sports a red and black spandex suit, which appears to be part of his team's attire. Personality Top is described as being a hot-blooded warrior of righteous justice. Top is shown to be very respectful towards the Gods, shown when he is offended by Buu accidentally launching an attack towards one of them. This was shown again when asked for forgiveness after abruptly jumping into the arena of Exhibition match and humbly requested to fight Goku. His commitment to pursuing justice is further seen from his tendency to name all his techniques as an extension of justice, such as the Justice Flash, and this is also seen with most of his comrades. As the leader of the Pride Troopers, Top is shown to be respectful towards his subordinates shown when he tried not to fill them with distress after learning of the tournament. Top shows a humble side when he admits that he is not the strongest in Universe 11 and that his close friend Jiren holds that title, while he is the second most powerful one. In spite of his stoic disposition, he has his limits. On one instance, he had to go to a bar to calm himself down not from wrath, but from genuine stress. Deep down, he is actually horrified of the Tournament of Power's rules and the amoral behavior of the Omni-Kings. He also claims that he has no desire for personal matters during the tournament, but it is clear that he wants a rematch with Goku. Despite this, he has some modicum of pride, as he taunts Gohan and Android 17 during their fight. He also shows a dry sense of humour, as when Vegeta brushes him off due to being only the second strongest, Top immediately returns the taunt by also pointing out on how Vegeta too is only the second strongest to sarcastically mock him, infuriating Vegeta. Top also has a very powerful sense of honor, fairness and fair play, as he criticized and even insulted Android 17 after the latter blasted Brianne de Chateau, Sanka Ku and Su Roas while they were transforming, stating that the pose of a warrior is justice, and that such a display should not be interrupted, to which Brianne acknowledged and thanked his understanding of it. He also believes ritualistic transformations, such as the ones done by the Kamikaze Fireballs, represent true justice. This is likely because Universes 11 and 2 are similar in this regard and, as twins, the mortals on their realms would tend to agree to common methods. Top is also very level-headed, analytical and rational, and the full degree of his seriousness and intelligence are shown in the Tournament of Power, such as when he analyzed Dyspo's battle against Hit and acknowledged that the former's opponent was no ordinary warrior. Nevertheless, Top can also show signs of frustration, desperation and animosity when under severe stress. The main instance of these traits happens after Kunshi is eliminated from the fighting stage, and the Universe 11 team is reduced to just Jiren, Dyspo, and him, Top stated to them that the Pride Troopers were done playing heroic, and that there was no justice or evil as of now, only survival or erasure, suggesting the pressure of the situation made him drop all restraints, even moral ones, for the sake of keeping their lives and their universe intact. He eventually holds true to this belief, abandoning all former beliefs of justice for the sake of survival. It is because of this notion that allows Top to tap into the full depths of his power and transform into a God of Destruction. However, when Top loses, Jiren shows great disappointment in his leader and lost all respect for him, calling him pathetic for losing to Vegeta, who didn't abandon his beliefs, compared to Top, who let go of everything he believed and the very person he was in exchange for power, and yet still lost in the end. Top does not respond to the comment, implying he acknowledges Jiren was right. While Top is the leader of the Pride Troopers, and, thus, his voice reigns supreme over them, he will not try to stop Jiren from taking on someone in a fight, not only out of respect, but also because he knows that, as powerful as he is, even he cannot deter Jiren. Top seems uninterested in achieving a personal desire with the Super Dragon Balls as he cheered Jiren to fight to his heart's content and achieve his own wish. After being attacked by both 17 and Frieza, Top embraced his full power as a God of Destruction, and in doing so, his personality changed drastically. He discarded his sense of justice and morality, caring only about his universe's survival. He also seemed to hold a big grudge against Frieza, as he tormented the latter before throwing him aside, and proceeded to taunt the tyrant using the same phrase that he taunted him with earlier, all while crushing Frieza's head and said he would destroy him if it wasn’t for the Tournament of Power rules. When he resumed his normal form after being defeated by Vegeta, Top's original personality seems to have resurfaced, as he encouraged Jiren to keep fighting and he also worried for him when Jiren was beaten too, thanking his friend for fighting so hard to keep their Universe from being erased. In the manga, Top does not seem to show any resentment towards Goku and even appears to be friendly towards him despite learning of his role in the Tournament of Power and their outcome. He also seem to be far less inclined to perform his poses and does not seem to preach justice as often as his anime counterpart did. Biography Dragon Ball Super Universe Survival Saga Top, clad in a dark hood, is present at the Zeno Expo sharing the platform with Vermoud, Marcarita, and Cae of his universe. He initially deflects an energy blast fired from the battle nearby, and said that it was rude for someone to do such a thing to a God. He later challenges Goku to a fight shortly after Goku defeated Bergamo, believing the latter to be evil for his role in the creation of the Tournament of Power. With permission from Zeno and the Great Priest, he is allowed to fight Goku, who readily accepts the challenge. The two fight before Top manages to overwhelm Super Saiyan Goku with series of joint locks and submission holds. Just as it seems he would win, Goku enters Super Saiyan Blue and manages to turn the tables on Top. Undeterred, Top continues his fight with Goku and manages to hold his own against him until Goku unleashes an Instant Transmission-combined God Kamehameha at him. Top emerges from the attack with a few scratches but is livid when he sees his uniform torn and condemns the Saiyan for damaging the symbol of pride for his team. He powers up with anger as Goku enters his Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-ken technique with both preparing to go all out in the fight. However, Great Priest intervenes and stops the fight. Goku approaches Top to thank him for a good fight and compliments his strength however, Top shrugs off Goku's thanks by stating that there is a friend of his that would be even stronger than him: Jiren. Some time after the fight, he decides to go to a bar, eating snacks with a concerned look in his eyes, realizing how much of his universe's safety is at stake. His General, Kahseral, enters and asks why he is so upset. Just as Top was about to explain why, a call within his universe arises, and he has to stop a foe Dyspo cannot stop alone.` Eventually, he does explain the situation to the rest of his comrades and expresses that while the Pride Troopers will be understaffed temporarily, the newbies would take over and understand what it truly means to be a Pride Trooper. He and Dyspo were trying to bring Kahseral back to the bar to recruit him into the tournament, but Kahseral was busy trying to save a cat. After he finally does so, they're ready to depart. During the tournament, he started out his campaign by briefly clashing with Basil, and then ended up fighting Auta Magetta of Universe 6. Goku attempts to fight Top, however, Murichim of Universe 10 knocked Goku aside. Top reappeared again when Goku finally attempted to fight Jiren and attacked him with his Justice Flash and then told the latter that he sent Casserale, Tupper, Zoiray, Kettol, and Cocotte to take care of the Saiyan while the two of them rest up. When Brianne de Chateau called out for her fellow warriors, Top was seen with Dyspo as they heard her as Jimeze and Zirloin flew off to join their fellow warriors to watch and cheer on the Kamikaze Fireballs' transformation. After Android 17 interrupted their transformation, Top soon joined Brianne in scolding the android about his disruption of posing and transforming as he states its importance. He is thanked by Brianne for understanding their purpose but is told that they won't hold back as he promises them the same as well. He then rejoined with Dyspo and watched the girls transform into their magical girl forms with Top admitting it is "truly justice". Brianne then unleashed heart shaped explosions that unleashed an odor that filled those who smelt it with love, Top tried to resist it as well as Dyspo, and dodged the attack. He, alongside Jiren and Kunshi, watched Dyspo's fight with Hit, and when he saw Dyspo getting beaten, Top sent in Kunshi to help him. After Kunshi is defeated, Top decides to drop all restraints, even moral ones, in order to save his universe. Top was then seen throwing a Justice Punch at Cabba, sending him flying into a rock. Afterwards, Top did a pose following his success. Top later watched as Jiren challenged Goku, silently encouraging Jiren to defeat Goku and win the tournament, so he can get his wish from the Super Dragon Balls. He, alongside Dyspo, watched Jiren and Goku's Universe 7's Spirit Bomb collision. After Jiren seemingly vaporized Goku, Top and Dyspo gathered around him protectively when the other warriors prepared to attack. He witnessed that Goku was alive and transformed into his Ultra Instinct -Sign- form. Top and Dyspo then tried to attack Goku, however they were easily countered and thrown aside. Top tried to use Justice Flash, but Goku casually dodges the attack by walking towards Jiren. Jiren showed Top a hand signal, informing him that his help is not needed. As Jiren went up against Hit, Top complimented that he was doing well against Jiren and then joined Dyspo as they took on Viara and Katopesla when attempted to take out Jiren. Much later, Top challenged Vegeta to a fight as the latter merely deemed him as the second best of his universe. In return, Top retorted that the same went for Vegeta, causing the enraged Saiyan prince to enter Super Saiyan Blue form and engage Top in battle. When Kale transformed into Legendary Super Saiyan, it distracted Top and Vegeta from their battle. While Top commented that Saiyans are not to be underestimated, Vegeta remarked that among the Saiyans, he is at the top, punching Top away. Top then pushed Vegeta because he was too distracted by Goku and Kefla's battle. Top said he can observe them as much as he wants from the sidelines, before appearing behind him and catching him with Justice Rear Naked Choke, though Vegeta managed to break free. Afterwards, he and Dyspo reunited with Jiren, after the latter stopped meditating due to Ultra Instinct "Omen" Goku's return, and he discussed how Goku kept on getting stronger and stronger as time went on. After Universe 7 defeats Anilaza, leaving only two universes left, the remaining warriors of Universe 11 confront the warriors of Universe 7. As Goku and Vegeta do battle with Jiren and Frieza does battle with Dyspo, Top begins his battle against Gohan and Android 17. Top attacks Gohan first, overwhelming the half-Saiyan. however, just before he can strike Gohan, Android 17 attacks Top with a ki blast, knocking him back. Then, Gohan prepares a Kamehameha and fires it at Top, but to the utter shock of both Gohan and Android 17, Top is uninjured. The Pride Trooper mocks their strength and says he will rip them to pieces. Gohan eventually breaks off from the fight, leaving Top to fight only Android 17. Top chases down Android 17 and almost knocks him off the edge. However, Frieza assists 17 and proceeds to torture Top, ultimately severely wounding the latter. At this point, Top decides to abandon his value of justice and focus on survival, and as a result ascends to a God of Destruction, much to the shock and horror of Beerus and Shin. He decides to attack Frieza, who arrogantly believes his Golden Form is more than a match against a God of Destruction, and appears to easily overwhelm and eliminate Frieza with a blast of Energy of Destruction. He returns his attention to 17, who vainly tries to find an opening. Top eventually corners the android, but is once again interrupted by Frieza before he can finish him off. Top challenges Frieza to attack him with everything he has, and Frieza responds by attempting to use a Golden Death Ball. Top easily destroys this attack and viciously beats down Frieza. Top returns one of Frieza's taunts and attempts to kick him off the stage, but Android 17 saves Frieza. Top and 17 then resume battle. 17's attack is overpowered and is forced to go on the run from Top trying to outsmart him. Eventually 17 is able to use Top's destruction against him burying him under a pile of rocks but Top quickly powers through it and lays into 17 with dozens of ki blasts. 17 is overpowered and Top goes to destroy the arena but is stopped by Frieza who uses his psychic powers on him but is horrified it is having no effect. Jiren, annoyed Top is struggling to eliminate 17 and Frieza suddenly fires a giant Power Impact at them blasting them aside and motions for Top to take Vegeta. Initially Vegeta is powerless against Top and is easily beaten into debris. Top prepares to destroy everything and fires it at Vegeta. Vegeta remembers his family, his promise to Cabba and his pride as a Saiyan and taps deeper into his new power and flies through the attack destroying it and begins to overwhelm Top, with Top powerless to stop him. Vegeta then vows to give him an attack he can't destroy and prepares his Final Explosion once again, prepared to kill himself to stop Top. Top attempts to destroy Vegeta's attack but Vegeta powers his way through it and fires off his attack, destroying all but now a small section of the ring eliminating Top and making him lose his god's form. Vegeta is left in a crater still alive but almost out of power. Jiren mocks and insults Top, saying he is disappointed that Top abandoned his principles and still lost in the end, compared to Vegeta, who reigned victorious and still held true to his beliefs. Top then tensely watches the final battle between Jiren and Goku in his Ultra Instinct -Sign- form and when he witnesses Jiren blocking Goku's Ultra Instinct Kamehameha, he states that since his first battle with Goku in his Ultra Instinct -Sign- form and later observing it while the Saiyan was battling Kefla, Jiren was able to analyze and counter his empowered opponent. As the battle between the Saiyan and the Pride Trooper rages on, Top starts to grow concerned from the amount of heat that Goku is emitting in his Ultra Instinct -Sign- form and was in shock when he sees that Goku is beginning to switch from the defensive half of the form to the offensive half, resulting in the Saiyan countering Jiren's attacks. Top became incredulous at how heated Jiren is becoming in this fight and was utterly shocked upon seeing Goku mastering Ultra Instinct then casually dominate Jiren in the process. After Jiren was overwhelmed and seemingly defeated by Android 17 and Frieza, Top encouraged Jiren to not give up as he is not one to accept defeat. Top continues to say that he believes in Jiren and his strength even if Jiren himself does not and will always acknowledge him as the strongest. This motivates Jiren to stand up and continue on fighting, however, as the battle progresses, Jiren is eventually defeated and ringed out by the combined might of Goku and Frieza. Top immediately rushes to Jiren's aid and thanks his friend for fighting his hardest in order to preserve the survival of their universe before being erased along with Universe 11. Later on, when Universe 11 along with the other universes were restored by Android 17's wish, Top approaches Jiren and tells him that despite what Jiren may think, the only reason he was able to stand back up and continue to fight is because Jiren acknowledged Top's words of encouragement which connects to companionship. Top then declares that the next time they meet Universe 7 they will surely win. Power ;Manga and Anime Top is the second most powerful mortal within Universe 11, thanks to which he became candidate as a God of Destruction. His strength is so great that he also serves as a personal bodyguard to both Vermoud and Cae. When talking to Vegeta, Goku claims that he was unsure if he could beat Top''Dragon Ball Super'' episode 83, Field The All-7th-Universe Team! Who Are The Mighty Ten?, however, this feeling goes both ways. Despite his large stature and disproportionately bulky frame, he has shown to be very nimble and graceful in battle. His specialty in battle appears to be joint-locks and submission holds. With a single hand, he was able to effortlessly catch Basil's blast. Upon which, he is able to contain the blast before dispersing it between his hands, leaving Champa surprised. In the anime, during his fight with Goku, he easily overwhelmed him as a Super Saiyan, nearly crushing him to death. Once Goku turned Super Saiyan Blue, Top could fight on par with him. Once Goku started overwhelming him and besmirched Top's uniform, Top retaliated by unleashing his full power, which Goku reciprocated with his Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-ken. However, the match was stopped before they could fight in earnest. In the manga, when Top was using his mortal ki, he was able to easily block Goku's attacks overwhelmed the foe from his base to Super Saiyan 3. Once Goku used Super Saiyan God, Top activated his own godly ki and the two proved even. Once Goku used his Completed Super Saiyan Blue and attacked Top, Top got serious, countered and instantly defeated Goku (though this was in part due to Goku underestimated Top or not using his full power)Dragon Ball Super chapter 32, "The Super Soldiers Gather!, Part 2". After the battle Top noted that Goku was indeed strong, and that if he had not countered when he did he may have not been able to defeat him. Next to Jiren, Top is recognized as Universe 11's trump card for their potential victory in the Tournament of Power due to his power, skill and leadership of the Pride Troopers. In the anime, at the tournament, at base strength he could trade punches with Auta Magetta, though was pushed back by Murichim. His Justice Flash was powerful enough to knock Goku through the arena. When watching Dyspo and Hit's battle, Top easily saw through all of Hit's moves. He easily knocked Cabba away with a Justice Punch. Despite his great power, Top is utterly powerless against Ultra Instinct -Sign- Goku as he was completely oblivious by the exchange between Goku and Jiren mere feet from him. Alongside Dyspo, their assaults were effortlessly repelled by Ultra Instinct -Sign- Goku, who nonchalantly dodged Top's Justice Flash. Later on, Top was able to clash with Super Saiyan Blue Vegeta. In the manga he is able to fight near evenly with Perfected Super Saiyan Blue Vegeta. Later, Top is knocked out of the arena by Legedary Super Saiyan Kale with one punch (though he is saved by Dyspo). Against Android 17 and Potential Unleashed Gohan, Top was able fend off and pressure both warriors simultaneously. His fists were also strong enough to upturn the ground around him. Top also took an Ultimate Kamehameha from Gohan without any damage, greatly shocking Gohan and Android 17. Later on, Top was able to match Android 17 and dislocate his shoulder. However, Android 17 manages to trap both of them in an Android Barrier, giving Gohan the opportunity to knock both of them off the arena with an Ultimate Kamehameha, however, Top was able to free himself. Against Android 17 alone, Top was able to dodge his barrage of Ki Blasts by running, however, he was unable to break 17's Android Barrier. In a beam clash Top was able to overpower Android 17, and would have knocked him out of the arena, had Frieza not interfered. Top was able to withstand True Golden Frieza's non-lethal Crazy Finger Beam, however, it severely injured him. Top is then overwhelmed by Frieza and Android 17's ki waves. When Top becomes a God of Destruction, his power skyrockets, to the point that Goku, Vegeta and Jiren momentarily stopped their fight to sense Top's increase in power. A single Energy of Destruction ball from Top was powerful enough to overwhelm Golden Frieza, who previously easily repelled said attack from an assassin (albeit Frieza was still fairly exhausted from defeating Dyspo). At the same time, Top's attack shattered the entire arena into several chunks and change the Null Realm from a green to purple sky, further showing his strength. Top also surrounds himself with Energy of Destruction, which destroys anything it touches, making him immune to the majority of Ki-based attacks. His normal Ki waves also become more powerful, as a Justice Flash was able to shatter Android 17's Android Barrier, something Anilaza wasn't capable of doing. Top effortlessly destroys Final Form Frieza's Golden Death Ball attack by flicking a tiny Destruction ball, shocking Frieza. Top then effortlessly overpowers Final Form Frieza and states that he could easily destroy him, however he would be disqualified. Despite his power he struggled to catch Android 17, who manages to dodge and evade nearly all of his attack with ease and was briefly held down by Frieza's Paralysis. Against SS Blue (Evolved) Vegeta, Top initially had the advantage over him, however, after Vegeta was disgusted by the fact that Top cast aside all of his morals in order for more power, Top is overpowered by Super Saiyan God SS・Shinka Vegeta and knocked out of the arena by a Final Explosion, which overpowered his Energy of Destruction completely. ;Statements by authors and guidebooks Top was a key player for Team Universe 11 during the Tournament of Power. Techniques and Special Abilities *'Flight' - The ability to take flight through the manipulation of ki. *'Ki Blast' - The most basic form of energy attack. *'Energy Wave' - The most basic form of a ki blast. *'Ki Sense' - Top can sense the Ki of other beings. He is able to sense Godly Ki as shown when Goku powered up his Super Saiyan God form. *'[[Godly ki|Godly ''ki]]' - Top has learned how to utilize godly ''ki from his God of Destruction, Belmod. Top can attain a higher level of power by switching from his mortal ki to his godly ki. *'Fighting Pose' - Top's Justice pose. *'Justice Mount' - Top jumps onto his opponents shoulders. **'Justice Tornado' - After using Justice Mount, Top spins his opponent at extreme speeds. *'Justice Crusher' - By grabbing his opponents arm, Top pulls their arm back dislocating their shoulder. *'Justice Flash' - Top fires rapid ki blasts from his fingertips. *'Justice Rear Naked Choke' - Top puts his opponent in a very powerful bear hug. This hold was powerful enough to cause Goku to revert into his base form from Super Saiyan. Vermoud also mentioned Top wouldn't stop until all of Goku's bones were broken. *'Justice Punch' - A powerful punch. *'Justice Beam' - In the manga, Top fires an energy beam from his index and middle fingers. *'Hakai' - As a God of Destruction candidate, Top possesses the ability to destroy anything, which includes Gods and ghosts. **'Energy of Destruction' - The Power of Destruction manifested as energy. Top utilizes this for offensive and defensive capabilities such as coating his body in aura, which destroys everything it touches. ***'Destruction Ball' - God of Destruction Top's ultimate attack, he combines two Energy of Destruction orbs together and fires them at his foe. Named in Dokkan Battle. Forms and transformations Aura of a God In the manga, due to the training he already underwent as a God of Destruction candidate, Top is able to access godly ki to take on the Aura of a God. In this state, Top's power increases to a whole other level from what it was before - as while using mortal ki he was superior to Super Saiyan 3 Goku's strength, using godly ki allowed him to fight on par with Super Saiyan God Goku and even defeat him in his Perfected Super Saiyan Blue form, though the latter was said to have dropped his guard (not used his full power in the Viz translation). God of Destruction Mode In the anime, in desperation to win and survive the Tournament of Power, Top made the conscious decision to abandon his ideals of justice. Upon doing so, Top was able to unleash the full power of his Destroyer training, entering the . In this state, his skin tone is much darker, and his sclera turn light purple. His disproportionate body becomes balanced out to become slimmer in frame while his build expands with large hardened muscle. He gains a red symbol on his chest (the same symbol as the cuirass for the Universe 11's God of Destruction), and he is surrounded by a purple aura virtually identical to God of Destruction. He is far more powerful than before in this state, which apparently fully rejuvenates him from any previous injuries. This state allows Top to make full usage of godly ki. His aura, also made from Energy of Destruction, can instantly destroy anything that touches. This state, drawing from his desire to live, apparently greatly affects his mentality, as he becomes very disrespectful and even sadistic. At the same time, this state seems to have limits on what he can destroy as Vegeta, once mastering his SS Blue (Evolved), was able to resist and dispel Top's destruction ki. Also, once weakened enough or knocked out, Top apparently will return to normal. Video Game Appearances Top appears in Dragon Ball Heroes as a playable character. He also makes an appearance as a playable character in Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 Extra Pack 2 DLC, Top is referenced by the Top's Mustache accessory and his Super Soul "Hmph! For justice!". Voice Actors *Japanese: Kenji Nomura *Funimation dub: Ray Hurd *Portuguese: **Brazilian Portuguese dub: Mauro Ramos **Portuguese dub: Quimbé *Latin American Spanish dub: Santos Alberto Battles ;Dragon Ball Super ;Anime *Top vs. Goku (Base/Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan Blue/Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-ken) *Top, Kahseral and Dyspo vs. a Drakiyan and Aragney *Top vs. Basil *Top vs. Auta Magetta *Top vs. Murichim *Top vs. Goku *Top and Dyspo vs. Jimeze and Zirloin *Top vs. Cabba *Top & Dyspo vs. Goku (Ultra Instinct -Sign-) *Top, Jiren, & Dyspo vs. Viara and Katopesla *Top vs. Vegeta (Super Saiyan Blue) *Top vs. Gohan (Potential Unleashed) and Android 17 *Top vs. Android 17 *Top (Base/God of Destruction Mode) vs. Android 17 and Frieza (True Golden Frieza) *Top (God of Destruction Mode) vs. Android 17 *Top (God of Destruction Mode) vs. Frieza (Final Form) *Top (God of Destruction Mode) vs. Android 17 *Top (God of Destruction Mode) vs. Frieza (Final Form) *Top (God of Destruction Mode) vs. Android 17 and Frieza (Final Form) *Top (God of Destruction Mode) vs. Vegeta (Super Saiyan God SS・Shinka) ;Manga *Top (Base/Aura of a God) vs. Goku (Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan 3/Super Saiyan God/Perfected Super Saiyan Blue) *Top, Jiren, Dyspo, Kunshi, Tupper, Zoiray, Vuon, Cocotte, and Kahseral vs. Choki and his spawn *Top and Dyspo vs. Goku (Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan Blue) *Top and Dyspo vs. Vegeta (Super Saiyan/Perfected Super Saiyan Blue) *Top vs. Vegeta (Perfected Super Saiyan Blue) *Top and Vegeta (Perfected Super Saiyan Blue) vs. Kale (Legendary Super Saiyan) *Top (Base/Aura of a God) vs. Vegeta (Perfected Super Saiyan Blue) *Top vs. Frieza (Final Form) *Top and Dyspo vs. Frieza (Final Form) Trivia *In the original preview for the Universe Survival Saga, the hooded man is far thinner, wears a sash, and has a visible mouth, giving the impression that the man is Jiren; however, it was switched to Top for the final episode. *Toppo's name appears to come from the words "top" and "pot". His name is also similar to the Italian word for "mouse" ("topo") and the Spanish word for "mole" ("topo") and has an identical pronunciation to them. Funimation's dub changes his name to Top to emphasize the word pun in English. *His "God of Destruction" form greatly resembles Jinpachi Mishima from the Tekken franchise. Gallery References Site Navigation pt-br:Toppo ca:Toppo Category:Males Category:Characters Category:DBS Characters Category:Universe 11 Characters Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Pride Troopers Category:Martial Artists Category:Tournament fighters Category:Superheroes Category:Characters who can fly Category:Deities